


Dialogue Prompt #15: "Why is there so much glitter?"

by mmt_regina_nox



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post about dialogue prompts.





	Dialogue Prompt #15: "Why is there so much glitter?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened. When I saw that line, I immediately thought of Magnus. Please, don't hate me!

Alec’s day had been bad. Like, on a scale of one to “There’s a filthy demon at my front door”, it rated “The filthy demon at my door just broke in and gave my house a complete makeover” bad. 

He unlocked the outer gate to his and Magnus’s apartment, glad that this day was finally over. That Teuthida demon had been particularly nasty, and now Alec, having been the one who killed it, was covered head-to-toes in blue-green slime, blackish ichor and dirty sea water. The only thing he wanted was a hot shower and an even hotter make-out session with his most favorite warlock in the whole world. And them sleep, of course. Hmm… maybe he could devour a few sandwiches before crashing. He could assemble a nice variety for the two of them and the kids, maybe some wine for the grownups and juice for the kids, too… 

He opened their front door all the way and was momentarily blinded. The only thing he could see was a swirl or blues, pinks and greens, so bright it made his eyes hurt. After a few seconds, his eyesight returned to normal and he stood there, frozen, his weapons bag fallen beside him, as he looked at the interior of their home, trying to comprehend its current state.

There was glitter.

Everywhere.

As in, on every single possible - and impossible - surface.

In every single possible - and impossible – shade of blue, pink and green.

Suddenly, a short, horned creature covered in colorful glitter sprang up from behind the couch – now tastefully covered in mint green glitter – and ran up to him, yelling at the top of its small lungs “Daddy!!”. 

Alec silently thanked Raziel for his Shadowhunter reflexes when he managed to simultaneously catch Max with one hand, grab the door frame with the other and put one foot back to steady himself, otherwise they would both have tumbled down the stairs.  
“Hey, there, buddy! What’s with all the glitter?”, he asked as he wiped some of the stuff off of Max’s blue face, trying to get to his son beneath. Max giggled and bounced in his arms.  
“Papa said I can use the extra glitter from his project to practice. So, I practiced!”, he swept his hands out to showcase the result of his endeavor, his grin made even cuter by the little gap between his two front teeth. Alec smiled encouragingly – after all, this whole sparkly mess wasn’t really his fault - and walked fully into the house, kicked the door shut and walked towards the study, his giddy, glittery warlock child still in his arms. 

The door to the study was open and Magnus was standing behind his desk, papers and pens and measuring instruments scattered on its surface. He was humming to the tune of “Diamonds are forever”. He seemed so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t even pause or show any indication of having noticed them.

“Go to your brother, see if he wants to play with the glitter, too”, he whispered in Max’s ear, and the little six-year-old was more than happy to oblige. As soon as Alec set him down, he bolted down the corridor and burst in through Raphael’s closed door with a giggle. He sighed and turned back to the bane of his existence – no pun intended.

“Why is there so much glitter?”, he inquired. Magnus looked up then, which actually surprised Alec – usually, the other man always knew what was happening around him, but now he seemed to be genuinely distracted.

“I, uh… might have ordered more glitter than strictly necessary…?”, he ventured with an awkward smile. Alec rolled his eyes, took the other man’s hand and lend him him out to their glamorous, disco-ball-sparkly living room. Magnus looked around and sighed.

“You know, we really should blame Henry Branwell for this. He’d wanted to use this stuff back in 1879 so that it would land on ghosts, thus revealing them to the naked eye, and look what his brilliant invention has amounted to”, Magnus commented with a shake of his head and a clucking sound of disapproval. 

Well, maybe not exactly disapproval.

After all, Alec knew all too well that Magnus LOVED his glitter…!


End file.
